Stella Glow: To the Beach!
by Blademastergold
Summary: Rusty has been saving up money on the side in order to treat the ninth Regiment to something great, a trip to the beach! Humor and such are a foot as they then try and save the Hotel from going out of business! Enjoy this one shot story I wrote as a Secret Santa present for someone in the Stella Glow Discord Sever!


"Is this something you wish to say Rusty?" The knight looked down as the commander and the rest of the 9th tried and figure out this mess that Rusty had managed to get themselves in.

"Listen, commander! Trust me, I know it may look bad but in just a tiny bit we'll all be chilling with a nice, smooth, ocean breeze." Rusty managed to look up at the commander smiling… Klaus however was not smiling, in fact he was as straight-faced as ever. "Listen, I hear this place has amazing foods, out of this world! Stuff you couldn't find on the moon!" Whatever was on the moon… "Look, I'm just saying it ain't as bad as you think! Besides it's all comin' from my pocket so." That was the one thing he did have in this situation, months of saving up and approval from Elmar and the Queen had made this trip possible.

The witches all sat down as they started to talk among themselves. Sakuya and Lisette turned to each other while they both listened to Popo. "Popo can't wait to see the beach! Popo's going to have ice cream, watermelon, OH OH!" Popo started jumping up and down with excitement as she caught Sakuya's attention "Sakuya! What were those small fishies you were talking about!"

Sakuya smiled as she thought for a moment, "Well from the research I've done the place we're going to sells a lot of seafood… Shrimp?" Sakuya looked at Popo hoping she sparked the wind witches memories and like that Popo's eyes lit up with excitement!

"Shrimp! Shrimp! Popo's going to make sure she eats a lot of Shrimp!" The three witches laughed as Mordi floated around in strange positions. And then in excitement, her pig Bubu ran around Popo

"Oh Mordi" Lisette caught Mordimorts attention as the quiet Earth witch turned herself to face Lisette "Because it's the beach you'll be able to make a lot of sand castles, huh?"

Mordi simply smiled and said "Sandcastles…"

They were at the gates of the Lambert! The 9th regiment getting ready to move out to their little happy vacation spot! However there a surprise guest showed up. Archibald was surprised, Klaus stunned, Alto… Well he was confused! There she was, the Queen of Regnant herself, Anastasia! "Ninth regiment, are you ready for an amazing vacation?!" In joy she raised her fist in the air, but the amount of confusion caused by her being here…. Everyone but Rusty yelled in surprised!

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone turned to Rusty as he scratched his head and sighed.

"This was the only way I could get Elmar to let us go on this vacation. It's supposed to give the Queen some outside world experience."

"Rusty!" Archibald yelled, "How could you even think this was a good idea?! What if Queen Anastasia is attacked?"

The Queen smiled and quelled Archibald's worries "It is fine Archibald, if something does happen I have you all to protect me. I trust in your abilities to keep me safe, besides I think this is a well-deserved break for you all. The Anthem program is nearly done, and thanks to you all those people crystallized by Hilda's song of ruin!" Some let out a sigh of relief, somewhere still in disbelief, but altogether the 9th nodded and with that, they were off with Queen Anastasia…

* * *

The knights were stunned… At the mess this beach hotel was! "Rusty" Klaus turned to his subordinate "Are you certain this is the right place?" Rusty nodded as he looked around, it all was so different and nothing like years ago when he first entered the knights.

"Yo, Mr. Waldstein ! Ya here?!" No response… Rusty started to look a bit concerned as he entered the building only to find a giant old man letting out a hearty laugh proceeded to pat Rusty on the back.

"Well if it ain't Rusty! How ya been boy? Hrodulf here as well? I've been itching for a good spar!" The old man laughed as the rest of the ninth and Queen Anastasia entered the building. It wasn't sparkling, but it certainly was decent looking… At least better than the outside. "Been awhile since I've had the ninth show up here. Sorry that it ain't as spotless as it was back then"

"Do not worry" Klaus stepped forward looking at the owner and smiled, "If you do not mind me asking, why is the hotel in such a state?" Rusty then cut in, hoping to also get some answers.

"Yeah- This place looks a lot different from four years ago…"

"Ahhh… Ya see we've been going through some hard times. With the Harbingers finally making their moves not many people coming out to relax. We got a stray customer here and there but not really keeping us afloat."

"Uncle Rusty!" Suddenly Rusty was jumped by a young girl, around 15 or 16, and the knights were stunned!

"UNCLE?!" Everyone yelled out in surprise besides Rusty and Waldstein. Rusty turned chuckling as he patted the young girl on the head and smiled.

"Well look at ya Yuzuriha, you've grown a lot, huh?" Rusty turned to the other knights and started to explain, "This here is Yuzuriha. She's Mr. Waldstein granddaughter and I'm kinda like her mentor." Rusty added a bit of confidence and arrogance at that last part before Alto laughed a bit.

"Well if your her mentor then she must be great at 'bird' watching" This statement nearly made Rusty's blood run dry for a moment before he looked at Alto with a 'You're very lucky' face. As everyone continued to talk Alto looked at the place and the Queen then walked behind him curiously.

"You're thinking about something aren't you Alto?" Ana spoke rather happily as Alto turned and nodded.

"I was just thinking about how messy this place it. It wouldn't be too hard to clean up… Those seats we passed by at the bar, they're cushioned. If they were taken off it might be better." Alto then piqued Ana's interest as her eyes glowed. This caught Waldstein's attention.

"I see ya got as bright of eyes as Hrodulf when he first started as a knight!" Waldstein then patted Alto on the back and smirked. "Ya ninth regiment always managed to choose the brightest about. I remember when Hrodulf took the cushion off to help us during a summer rush!"

"Mr. Waldstein!" Ana yelled at the older man as he covered his eyes

"Ay, I may have the looked of a senior citizen but I ain't got the hearing yet!" He laughed "What do I owe ya Queen Anastasia?"

Archibald was about to step in at the disrespect towards the Queen but was then stopped by Klaus as he pointed out the queen wanted to say something.

"I was wondering if you would let us help you repair and get your hotel up and running to full performance again! As Queen of Regnant, I can't just let my citizens suffer and go bankrupt!"

"Ah… I appreciate the offer Queen Anastasia, but we ain't down just yet. Plus we got you all as customers, we can just-" Waldstein couldn't finish as he saw the look in Anastasia's eyes and couldn't help but give in "If ya think you can really turn this old dump around then ya can help. Though I would like you all to rest first, you can work in the morn. Yuzu, show these gents to there room."

As Yuzuriha got up Rusty said he'll stay behind a bit to talk to Waldstein about a few things. "All right uncle Rusty!" She said as she started going around showing each of the knights to their rooms. Then they got to the near end room, the only ones left were Klaus, Alto, the witches, and the queen. "The Seven doors here each lead to your own rooms, six of you can pick your rooms. Mr. Conductor, Queen Anastasia I'll talk to you two about the seventh room."

While everyone entered their own respective rooms, Yuzuriha went on to lead Alto and Ana into the seventh room. "So there are technically two rooms in here, but we're not really able to show it on the outside and Normally use it when important people bring a friend or something along those lines."

"That sounds fine to me" Ana spoke, "Well Alto, are you fine with this as well?"

"Y-yeah… This is a big room." Alto while listening was also stunned by the size of the rooms, much bigger than his room back at the castle.

"Well of course" Yuzuriha laughed "When my parents were still alive they brought in so many people, we kept being able to make renovations to the hotel!"

Alto and Ana looked at the girl, as if feeling bad, but she spoke again "There's no need to feel bad for me! As strange as Gramps can be, he loves me just as much as my parents. And besides, I know my parents wouldn't want me to be sad over their death for this long… Anyway get to sleep you two!" Yuzuriha patted the two on the backs "We've got a long day of work ahead of us!"

* * *

The next morning Klaus woke up and got dressed in his knight uniform, getting out of his room he went out to the front. To his surprise, someone else was also up "A surprise to see you up this early Rusty."

Rusty chuckled "Yeah? Well I gotta pull my weight around here as well. I owe that old man a lot… Speaking of him, yo old man. Ya up early as well I see"

"Of course, this is my hotel after all. I can't be beaten by a bunch of slackers." Waldstein laughed "The Ninth these days, they've gotten soft. I remember when you and Hrodulf woke up at four A.M to help us out! Hahahaha!"

"Now that's a sight I would have loved to see" Klaus chuckled "Well let's get to work, I told Ewan to wake up a bit earlier as well so he should be able to market this place well and bring in some customers."

"Ya knights have got a strange bunch… But who am I to talk? I mean look at me! Hahahaha!" Waldstein patted his stomach before walking off to start with the Bar.

"Well Commander, how bout we place a little bet?"

"Hm?" Klaus starred as Rusty before Rusty explained his idea, and Klaus let out a chuckle before nodding "Very well, it seems interesting enough. Let the bet begin."

"Hell yeah!" Rusty threw a fist up in the air before going off to the bar to help Waldstein.

* * *

"All right so Mordi should build a giant sand castle to bring attention to the Hotel" Ewan pointed a pen at Mordi before Mordi let out a 'mor' and went off to the outside of the Hotel "Popo, I think you should focus as drinks. You're already experienced in Coffee so I'm betting you could do more work at the Bar"

"Right-"

"Ewan!" Alto yelled coming back into the Hotel "I've got that kiddie pool you wanted, why'd ya get this though?"

Ewan smiled "Great! And I would think you would know best of all Alto, what did I teach you?"

"... That you want a pool to swim in?"

"N-NO!" Ewan cleared his voice of embarrassment before speaking again "This is so we have something to place drinks in, so whenever someone wants something cold he or she'll have a big choice. Lisette, can you freeze some water in there?"

"Yeah sure!" Lisette smiled before Alto put it down and helped her get some water, and now Ewan turned to Sakuya.

"So what do you want me to do fox boy?" Sakuya questioned Ewan as she didn't really trust what he would do with her.

"Well in Amastu you performed a lot correct?"

"Only on special occasions normally, wait are you expecting me to perform here?" Sakuya was a bit shocked at the suggestion, there wasn't really a stage or anything so she'd be on the ground instead of up top where everyone could see her.

"Yeah, and I know you're wondering how because there's no stage, but I've already taken care of that!" He then pointed behind him as Yuzuriha. She then waved at the two as she was setting up something on the beach.

"Well I guess you can do some good things after all fox boy… This heat though…" It was the only morning but the day was already hot as ever. Summer for ya she guessed. "Wait!"

Ewan lifted his head up from a checklist, "What is it?"

"What if" Sakuya smiled "We made this an even more special show?"

"Uhh... How? Would you performing outside of Amastu already be a special show?"

"This is a beach fox boy, let me take care of anything involving the performance, ok?" Sakuya cheerfully smiled as Ewan, confused, allowed her to plan how the show.

* * *

Halfway through the day and people were already rushing in, some at the bar at the beach being served by Klaus and Popo. As recommended by Ewan, everyone was now in a swimsuit.

"Personally, I recommend the grape juice." Klaus smiled as he told a customer that recognized him

"If it's a recommendation from Mr.X himself it can't be wrong! I'll take four!"

"Right, Popo!"

"On it" Popo shouted back as she handed the grape juices over to Klaus and he served some more people.

* * *

"Oh, Queen Anastasia!" Sakuya looked at the Queen in a bathing suit, kinda impressed in her taste of fashion "Ya know, for a queen you definitely know what looks good and how to not over do it."

"Thank you Sakuya, and I must say you look very good too!" The Queen smiled as she checked Sakuya's bathing suit out, "How's the show planning coming along?"

"Good! I've gotten Archibald and Keith to help me and Yuzuriha set up some last second things. Nonoka also completed her task and now doesn't know what to do though."

"Nii…" The Ninja said as she looked down at the floor in a little chair she took.

"Nonoka… Would you like to help me, Alto, and Lisette?"

"Nii?"

"Hmm, she doesn't have anything to do, so you have my permission Nonoka."

"R-right! What do I need to do?"

"Well we were going to try and bring in more customers by using the bathing suits we have. You're going to need to sadly take your box off so people can see your face."

"I-I don't know if I can do that…"

"Don't worry Nonoka" Sakuya reassured her Ninja "It'll be fine, you won't be doing any Ninjaing and you don't really need the box for this. Besides what if it gets covered in sand?"

"That's… that's a good point m'lady!" Nonoka nervously took her box off "I-I'll help in any way I can! Nii Nii!"

"Thank you Nonoka, Sakuya!" Ana joyfully smiled as she went out followed by Nonoka

* * *

"Welcome!" Lisette, Anastasia, and Nonoka screamed out as Alto held up a sign with the Hotel's name on it, detailing what they did!

"Would you all like to enjoy an amazing meal at our wonderful restaurant?" Lisette happily spoke

"It has an amazing view of the beach, and after eating you can go for a relaxing swim!" Ana raised her fist in the air as she spoke with confidence and excitement!

"A-and if you want something nice and cold we serve some nice cold drinks as well!" Nonoka, while nervous spoke trying to find to confidence, but with the others beside her she had a feeling she would be fine, so she let out a bright smile

"WHO CARES?! WE'LL GO WHEREVER YOU WANT US TO!" Multiple guys, fascinated at the sight of girls in bathing suits focused on the features

"THAT RED HEAD LOOKS AMAZING!"

"SHE DOES! But it's more coral in my opinion… BUT WHO CARES SHE'S THE BEST LOOKING GAL I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"YOU KIDDING? I NEVER KNEW WHAT THE QUEEN LOOKED LIKE UNTIL AND AND IT'S AMAZING! THAT GOLDEN HAIR! IT'S LIKE ACTUAL GOLD!"

"THE PINK HAIRED ONE THOUGH! LOOK AT HER!""This plan by Ewan's working out so far, huh guys?" Lisette turned towards Nonoka and Ana "We've brought in a lot of customers!"

"Yes! It makes me so happy that people are coming to the hotel!"

"I'm happy I joined you three! Nii Nii!"

"Uhh" Alto meanwhile was being checked out by some girls and was quite obviously red-faced

"Now you're just so adorable"

"Ooooh! He got some muscles too!"

"How about playing with us? Huh?"

Lisette, Ana, and Nonoka started laughing as they grabbed Alto and dragged him towards the hotel, causing the guys eyeing them to follow, and the girls eyeing Alto to follow

* * *

Alto sat down in a chair in the hotel taking a breath as someone placed some water on the table for him "Thank you. . ." Alto said as he started drinking the water before looking up "Oh-oh… Sakuya." His face went slightly red as he checked Sakuya's body out "Y-you look really good…"

"Thanks! I have to admit you're better looking than I thought you would be in a bathing suit..." Sakuya blushed slightly as well as she took note of Alto's build. Before anything else could be said Yuzuriha jumped in

"Ooooh? Am I interrupting something~? Haha" She looked at Sakuya "All right, it's time for the show! We've sold a lot of tickets as well… Hey, thank you" Yuzuriha rubbed the back of her head as she managed to smile "Thanks to you guys and the rest of the ninth we won't have to shut down the hotel, I'm sure if my parents were here they would thank you both as well!"

Sakuya nodded before looking at the other two, grabbing them both as she started walking "Well we're not just going to stand and sit here, you two and the others have special tickets to backstage, you'll be able to watch me from there!"

At the backstage Sakuya looked at everyone, "Break a leg Sakuya!" Lisette and Alto and everyone else cheered for her as she went out.

"Thanks!" Sakuya took a breath as the roaring crowd looked at her, from fans that she saw in Amastu, to new people. Normally they wouldn't be able to see her in a bathing suit, but this was for the hotel. She knew what it was like for people to nearly be run out like this and she saw it a few times in Amastu. "ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE BEST PERFORMANCE YOU'VE EVER HEARD?!" The crowd yelled and cheered as she cupped a hand on her ear to hear everyone "ALL RIGHT!" Then the show began!

* * *

A huge splash of water came up as Sakuya dived in it, letting the water carry her as Lisette joined her seemingly finishing some tea she had. "You were amazing Sakuya!"

"Yeah" Alto commented as he looked down at the sea floor, seeing it bathed with coral.

"Thanks. That show took a lot outta me, I think I'm just going to float here for a bit" Sakuya said as she looked at the sunset "I heard Alto got chased down by a lot of girls out there when you were looking for customers. Was it funny?" She said letting out a giggle.

"H-hey!" Alto was then splashed with some water by Lisette before he could speak

"Oh, hilarious! He had no idea what to do even when we were dragging him back! Oh and he- Hey!" Alto laughed as he splashed some water back at Lisette "You're messing with the water witch in a water fight! You'll lose that" She laughed as she channeled a somewhat big splash onto Alto, but also onto Sakuya and a passing by Popo

"Oh you're on!" Alto laughed as he struck back

"No way are you getting away with that one!" Sakuya joined in with Alto

"Popo isn't going to miss this!" Popo also started to splash water onto Lisette, then catching Yuzuriha and Ana in the crossfire as they joined Lisette's side and fought with her! Eventually, it grew when a good size of the ninth was fighting each other with water!

"In the name of Regnant, I will win this water fight!"

"My Hotel, my water! You guys don't stand a chance!"

* * *

"Well, Rusty?" Klaus chuckled on the beach watching the water fight

"Guess I'll have ta pay up then" Rusty chuckled as he handed Klaus some cake. "Sakuya's show brought in a lot more people than I expected."

"HAHAHA!" Waldstein patted Klaus and Rusty on their backs "Ya lucky I was here to keep count, a life lesson to never underestimate your allies Rusty" He looked at Klaus and Rusty then before sighing "You two got a great team" Archibald came up smiling, still in his priestess gear "And ya treat them like family. That's how it should be"

"Commander, what do we do now?" Archibald had helped out with a lot but now that everyone had finished their jobs, what now?

"Hmm, Rusty, why don't you decide." Klaus turned to his subordinate as Rusty looked at everyone splashing water on each other

"THE KING NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE!" Keith yelled as he joined in the fight, giving Rusty his idea

"Well I say we join in the fun!" Rusty then ran off to the water and jumped in "Don't leave me outta this!"

Klaus smiled and spoke "Well Archibald, I would suggest you back up Rusty. There's a reason you two are an undefeated team in the water."

"Yes sir!" Archi than threw off his Priestess gear revealing his own bathing suit beneath and he ran towards the water "Rusty, let us show them the spike water technique!" Rusty then looked back smiling

"Aw hell yeah!"

"Mor. . ."

"Wow! Didn't see ya there lass." Waldstein looked down at Mordimort. "You did a great job with that sand castle… A really great job." Waldstein then looked up as the castle nearly matched the size of the hotel "May have overdone it though HAHAHA!"

"Thank… You!"

"Mordimort, would you be up to help me and Mr. Waldstein making the food for everyone?"

"Mor!" In what was obviously a yes she and Waldstein went towards the bar ready to make food, followed by Klaus, but not before he looked up towards the moon.

"I wouldn't mind coming back here one day" He smiled "The beach seems to bring people together, and certainly I would love for you to see it, Mother." Klaus then decided to walk forward and help make the food. The beach, certainly a relaxing day they spent on it.

AN: I know this ain't perfect, in fact I'm sure it's far, far, far, from perfect. But I had fun writing it and it's a secret Santa gift for someone in the Stella Glow discord server. I hope they enjoy it and I hope Y'all enjoy it as well!


End file.
